


Observations on a relationship

by StrawberryLane



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gossip, Implied Relationships, POV Outsider, Short & Sweet, staff gossip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryLane/pseuds/StrawberryLane
Summary: Mr Boy has never counted himself as one of the most observant of people in the universe.But even he, who spends most of his time stuck in his own head, reminiscing about the past, has noticed the unusual pairing that is Warren Peace and Layla Williams.





	Observations on a relationship

Mr Boy has never counted himself amongst the most observant of people in the universe. If asked, he'd probably put himself in the unobservant category, and he wouldn't do it to be humble. He genuinely doesn't believe himself to be very observant, not when there's so many other things to focus on.

But even he, who spends most of his time stuck in his own head, reminiscing about the past, has noticed the unusual pairing that is Warren Peace and Layla Williams.

It's not that it's unusual that two teenagers in high school are dating, of course not. That's more than normal, ask anyone who's ever been part of the staff at a high school, even one floating around in the sky. Teenagers dating left and right is perhaps the most usual thing in the world, and it doesn't have to be serious relationships either. Mr Boy has seen his fair share of disastrous endings and couples falling out or simply deciding to part ways as friends. But still Layla Williams and Warren Peace were a couple he did not see coming.

Of course, Mr Boy has it on good authority that no one saw it coming, not even Coach Boomer. And when Coach Boomer doesn't see something coming, he likes to go on and on about it, whatever it is. It's like it blows his mind that he, with his super loud voice, sometimes doesn't catch every single miniscule thing that happens at Sky High. It's not like the man has super-hearing – though Mr Boy is careful not to say anything a bout that out loud.

"It's just weird, ya'know?" Boomer starts off, helping himself to a cup of lukewarm coffee in the teachers lounge. The teachers lounge is supposed to be a safe haven – all powers should be kept to minimum use only. Though that little insignificant rule has never stopped Boomer from – well, booming on about things nobody else cares about.

"What's weird?" asks Medulla, who's never keeping up with the student body gossip – he considers it beneath him to pay more attention than necessary to the little freaks he has to teach five days a week and sometimes during the summer if somebody's failed badly enough at the subject.

"Peace and the hippie girl," Coach Boomer sips his coffee, looking like he's got a treasure map and knows exactly where the treasure is buried. He loves knowing things others are unaware of. He especially likes having something to hold over Medulla's head – even if Medulla never really cares.

"What about them? The hippie girl, Laura? Lauren? - Jonathan, help me out, what's her name?" asks Medulla, bringing Mr Boy into the conversation. Mr Boy swallows the rest of his pizza slice and clears his throat.

"Layla," he says. "Layla Williams. She's a freshman, sidekick. Can control plants."

Boomer scoffs. "She refused to take part in power placement. Had she participated, like all the others, she'd have been a hero. Anyway, don't you think it's weird that Peace, who's never even looked at any of the girls at this school, suddenly eats lunch everyday with the hippie and her loser squad?"

Medulla smirks from behind the newspaper he picked up to show he's begun losing interest in the conversation already. "And how do you, Boomer, know that Mr Peace has never even looked at any of the girls attending this school?"

*

Truth to be told, Mr Boy likes Layla. She's smart, funny, polite, a good student, always does her homework and turns in assignments when they're due. He just can't for the life of him understand how, and when, she suddenly went from being very obviously in love with Will Stronghold - son of the Commander and Jetstream – to openly dating Warren Peace, the school's super villain in the making. Maybe it's a revenge thing? Or a jealousy ploy? Will Stronghold himself seems to be infatuated with Gwen Grayson, the student body president and Professor Medulla's assistant. Yes, that must be it. Layla is dating Peace as a way to get back at Will for falling in love with someone that isn't her. Now, Mr Boy tries not to let his prejudices show openly for all to see, but oh, how he hopes Layla is somewhere far, far away when Peace finally realizes it's all a ploy to get back at Will.

In actuality, their relationship is kind of quiet and on the down-low. There's no openly making out in the hallways, no ending up in detention for being inappropriate in the bathrooms like certain other couples, there's hardly even any hand holding happening. Not that Mr Boy is the most observant of people. but still. You'd think he'd notice if he walked past the school's now most notorious couple making out by Layla's locker. And he hasn't, not once. All he notices is Peace stalking around like his usual grumpy self and Layla hanging out with her little group of friends.

And, like, he gets it, to a certain point. Warren Peace isn't the type of person who's aura screams "come give me a hug!" but if Mr Boy had a girlfriend like Layla Williams, let's just say he'd be open to indulge a little. Not that he's ever thinking about his student like that, no way. That'd be weird and wrong. But still, Peace must have the strongest willpower in the world.

*

Except, of course, sometimes even the strongest of willpowers melt like ice on a sunny, warm day. Which is how Mr Boy accidentally stumbles upon his missing sidekick – the class is supposed to be in – well, class – and her boyfriend, curled up together on the bleachers of the empty gym. All right, stumbling is the wrong word. He strongly suspected they would be together and the empty gym seemed as good a room as any. He closes the door loudly enough behind him that he's sure he's been heard and spotted and maybe will be burned to a crisp if he's not careful – the look on Peace's face is murderous.

"-dad's been in prison my whole life," Peace is mumbling, just loud enough for Mr Boy to pick up if he strains his ears. Layla just hums, putting a soothing hand on the back of Peace's shoulder. "I'm sorry," she says, earning her an insincere smile from Peace.

"Don't be," he tells her. "My father chose his own path long ago. It just infuriates me that people are so certain I will chose the same path. My mother isn't a super villain locked away for three lifetimes, but nobody thinks I'm cut out for being a hero. It's super villain or nothing, even to the teachers."

Layla just tucks herself closer to the boy. "You won't be, I won't allow it," she tells him, so much conviction in her voice that it makes Mr Boy reel back a little. He's intruding on a private moment here, he realizes suddenly. And Layla really doesn't need to attend the class on how heroes today have different standards than heroes back in the day. He'll pretend he didn't notice her absence, Mr Boy decides as he slips out the doors to the gym, making sure to close it quietly behind him.

And if he makes sure to make excuses for both Peace's and Layla's continued absence from class that day, well, nobody's around to tell him it's wrong to do so.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it! :D


End file.
